Strike the Blood : The Cursed Grandson
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Akatsuki Ryuujo, the son of Akatsuki Reina and grandson of Akatsuki Kojou qnd Yukina Himeragi,his age same as his mother and he is second direct descendant of Kaleid Blood from his grandfather.He is work as a ranger and guide at the forest in Indonesia.He Is not know his mother and his descendant,and he think he was a stray boy who born in the street...
1. Chapter 1 : Unknown Old Man

Akatsuki Ryuujo, the son of Akatsuki Reina and grandson of Akatsuki Kojou qnd Yukina Himeragi,his age same as his mother and he is second direct descendant of Kaleid Blood from his grandfather.He is work as a ranger and guide at the forest in Indonesia.He Is not know his mother and his descendant,and he think he was a stray boy who born in the street...

He talks himself "owh man,it really bored,everyday bring that people in the forest everyday...what can i do.."smirks Ryuujo.His friend speaks " relax Ryuujo,you just work for a long time in here,bro"."you think it easy to do this job,walked around this forest...ohh,what a drag".He then get the bag and walk throug the exit door.

He then go to the parking and turn on his bike, brand Suzuki gsx r150 custom.He then riding with pace in Jakarta roadway.

After then he arrived at his home.He then throw his bag to the couch and sleep peacefully.

At night,he woke up and washes himself in the bathroom.Afterward he cooked a fried noodle and serve for himself.

Suddenly,the bell is ringging out his house.He then open the door and he saw an unknown old man with grey hair wear a hat looking toward him...


	2. Chapter 2 : it good for you

Ryuujo then loudly saying " who are you,what do you want from me..old man".

the old man say " I coming here to see you with important task i had to talking to you".

He said angrilly "why,i don't want any excuse from stranger.please leave from my house..now!!".

"Okay,before i go,i want to introduce my name is Akatsuki Kojou.I am your grandfather.Please...give me a chance to tell you the truth..okay" he said.

"The truth...what a truth,old man"Ryuujo said."Maybe our conversation till not be here but it benefit for you,son..".Kojou then throw something-like grenade at Ryuujo.

That thing is popped and a lot amount of smoke and him. Ryuujo then fall asleep.

Kojou said " it good for you son".


	3. Chapter 3 : You Mother is Akatsuki Reina

Two day later,Ryuujo woke up from conscious.He then tell himself " since when i can get in this room? it all white..no window or a door.."

someone appear in this room,it open a doorand it was Kojou here.He then go to Ryuujo and tell the truth to him.

"Ryuujo,please listen to me.I want to tell the truth to you what happened from past"please Kojou to his grandson.

Ryuujo said "Old man,you like a stupid man.Why you kidnapped me? Are you insane?

"You are really insane,Ryuujo" tell Kojou with anger.

Kojou then lifting Ryuujo body and said"please Ryuujo you are only my grandson..please again don't do anything stupid in your future..I begged to you son" beg Kojou.

"What on your purpose to kidnap me,old man.Explain to me right now"said Ryuujo.

"The purpose i kidnap you was to evaded you to destroy the country"tell Kojou."If i let you,you will be a massacre...this is good for you to be guarding by me..i am not your observer...but someone will observe you..."

"Who want to observe me?"said Ryuujo.

"Your mother and also my daughter..Her name is Akatsuki Reina.Her age is same as you but you grown up to quickly till now you are same as her".

"I forgot to tell you how you was born?"said Kojou.

"How"said Ryuujo.

Kojou then show the video to Ryuujo.

Ryuujo said "that impossible!"

"Actually i take your mother ovary from her uterus and then that ovary i was placed in test tube which i mix my sperm into your mother ovary.Afterwards,it sucessful,the embryo is formed.After that..the embryo form not quite maintain.I mix all genetics to your body such as werewolf,element,animal DNA and all certain with my project.After you body is well maintained,you grow so quickly...you baby form grow in to kid form in 5 month, not 9 month but you grow like my daughter age...in 8 year old" said Kojou.

"Ryuujo,are you okay son".said Kojou looking his grandson stiff in front to him.

Ryuujo said in his heart"Maybe this world make me crazy".


	4. Chapter 4 : Most Wanted

"Ryuujo...,please don't misunderstanding me.I am not your father...I am your grandfather okay..".shouted Kojou.

"Okay..I see" said Kojou.

"Do you understand..Ryuujo.I don't want to say any longer because I have a works to do.Even if I release you from this room ,I can't trust to you".said Kojou.

"What!"shouted Ryuujo.

"Because you are the most wanted for Lion King Organization,MAR and Empire of the Dawn.I have to do this to rescue you from them because i said..you are only my grandson..you got it!".said Kojou.

"I don't believe this things".said Ryuujo.

"You don't believe it? fine if I let you go,my family will find and kill you instantly"said Kojou.

"Huh,your family"smirked Ryuujo.

"Yes, Ryuujo...my wife was a Sword Shaman from Lion King Organization,my daughter was from Empire of the Dawn and my mother was a magic psychometrician in MAR.You think you can evaded from them.Maybe your probability in life was 0% percent to survive."said Kojou.

Then Kojou brings himself closer to his grandson and said"Ryuujo..stay in Itogami island."


	5. Chapter 5 : A Letter

In Reina dream..

"come here son...your mom will hug you tightly".

Reina woke up with a loud scream.Yukina come in her room and comfort her.

Yukina says"what happened Reina?what a loud scream?please tell to Mama do you have a bad dream."

"Yes,Mama...it was a same dream again."tell Reina.

"Reina,i have a good news for you"said Yukina to her daughter and give a letter to Reina.

Reina opened "From Lion King Organization,Special Task".

Yukina then tell to Reina " What is that,Reina...what they want".

"They want me to observe the boy...His name is Akatsuki Ryuujo."said Reina.

"Akatsuki Ryuujo..what a minute!".nervous Yukina.

"Why Mama,why?" tell Reina.

This boy has a surname 'Akatsuki' which mean it related with us..right.But where your father...he has not been back home for a long time "said Yukina.

"Maybe he must be something he hiding from us"think Reina.

Reina tell his mother and said "Mama..can we go to Papa lab right now".

Yukina said "alright".

Yukina and Reina then go to their lab...


	6. Chapter 6 : Don't be stubborn

"I don't want live in this island"yelled Ryuujo.

"Ryuujo,please let me explain to you.Itogami Island is perfect for you..a man-made gigafloat island give you opportunity as a vampire..if you out of this island,they'll find and kill you".said Kojou.

"It hard to talk with this old man"smirk Ryuujo.

"Do not be so stubborn,Ryuujo".said Kojou.

"Hey old man,you think i'm very stupid huh."shouted Ryuujo.

Suddenly,the two woman appears...then say "what are you two doing here"...


	7. Chapter 7 : The Truth

"Yukina and...Reina,what are you doing here too.."asked Kojou to his wife and daughter.

"Honey...how can you find me in this lab."

said Kojou.

"I asked you to...where you had been go,senpai? were you forgot to go home and me too..I waiting you so long,senpai".asked Yukina.

"I'm sorry,honey..please forgive me".said Kojou.

"Who is this boy, Kojou-kun"asked Reina.

Kojou said"Actually..Reina..."

"He is your son..Reina".the voice out the room.the shadow appear.

Kojou looks at the shadow.It was Aiba Asagi,Reina stepmother.Kojou then said

"How could you...?"

"Kojou,please don't keep the secret from your daughter and Yukina...Mogwai tell the truth about your project!".yelled Asagi.

"So this is true..Kojou-kun"asked Reina.

"Senpai,you make me angry"shout Yukina.

"Wait!" beg Kojou.

The truth is broken.this family start trembling.

Suddenly, the red aura light brightly behind them.Then Reina saw.

"a werewolf".


	8. Chapter 8 : Thank you

Ryuujo transform into werewolf form.They all frosted and can't move their body after looking at Ryuujo.

"Before that i want to ask you one thing...run" scream Kojou and the other begin to run.

Ryuujo then think he want go out from this lab,no catching them.He got away from this lab and running toward the city.

Kojou and the other saw Ryuujo running to the city.He tell Yukina and Reina the truth about Ryuujo.

Yukina and Reina...I'm sorry so much because i keep this secret from you two.He then grasp Reina's hand and said "Please forgive to me..i just take one of your precious things at your body...the ovary from your past surgery."

Reina then said "It okay Kojou-kun,because i t just happen in my eyes and Kojou-kun...thank to make me a baby actually my son Ryuujo..it good name".

"Are you mad or not, Reina"said Kojou.

"I'm okay" said Reina with cries.

"Kojou-kun and Mama, please give an opportunity for me to catch Ryuujo and bring back him for you"asked Reina to her parent.

Kojou said " Reina..it too dangerous for you to catch him".Then Yukina also said "He is leveled amateur while you are professional but he will take advantage to you..please don't go."

"Kojou-kun and Mama..where are you going...wait Mama.."yelled Reina


	9. Chapter 9 : You Mother is here Honey

Kojou and Yukina just found Ryuujo which he lost the concrete forest of Itogami Island.As Kojou yelled at his grandson.

"Ryuujo...please don't running anymore..we know you just a new buddy in here,okay...are you tired,son?" smirked Kojou.

"Senpai,what your strategy" asked Yukina.

"Please don't call me senpai, Yukina...we are married for a long time and you just called me senpai again and again" urged Kojou.

"Alright..Honey".said Yukina.

Ryuujo then saw a bike, a Suzuki bike with same model as he like.He then turn on the bike and riding leaving behind Kojou and Yukina.

As he riding this bike,someone appear on a front of him.Kojou and Yukina is suprise when they looked their...Reina in front of Ryuujo.

Ryuujo then evade Reina but he slipped through the ground.Reina then caught him and said " You mother is here ,Honey!"


	10. Chapter 10 : Oh no, Honey!

"You are not my mother, liar!"shouted Ryuujo.

"Honey, please close to me".beg Reina.

"No"shouted Ryuujo again.

"I know it was hard to beg to you.Please don't worry,your mom is soft-heart"begging Reina to her son.

"I'll never negotiate to you,woman..now,leave me!!".said Ryuujo.

"I don't care what you saying...you urge cannot make me leave you"said Reina with silly face.

"You!" said Ryuujo with anger.He then make his first step to attack on Reina.

Reina evade many Ryuujo attack.Then,she make her first move.

"Hasta Aurum" the lightning appear.Ryuujo is shocked when Reina hold a gold lance on her hand same as her mother's lance.

She then attack Ryuujo but he also evade many time until Ryuujo new move appear.

"Lupus Kaminari"the large wolf-like lightning strike strongly shaking the Itogami Island.Kojou and Yukina feeling worry about their daughter.

In that scene,Reina survive from this attack,she raise her body and looks around the destruction.She then saw a hand within the brick.She seem not easy.She then use her energy to pull it,and she shocked.

She then screaming "Oh,no...Honey".


	11. Chapter 11: Why she sleep on my hand?

"Honey!...honey!...wake up!"cried Reina.

She found out tht the body was Ryuujo.Ryuujo lost of his blood after this incident.Kojou and Yukina found Reina crying alone while holding Ryuujo body.

"What happened,Reina...tell me"said Kojou.

"Please Kojou-kun...I'm worried so much because Ryuujo has lost of his blood afte this incident.Please help me...I won't take to long to wait before he's dying".cried Reina begged to his father.

"Okay..we'll bring to Asagi" said Kojou.

The group then bring Ryuujo to the lab with Reina still holding her son's hand.

"Honey...we'll save you"said Reina with hold Ryuujo's hand tighly.

 _Empire of the Dawn's laboratory_.

"Asagi...call Moegi"said Kojou.

"Yes,Kojou...what happened to him"said Asagi.

"Ryuujo had lost blood in his body,but we don't have a blood donor"said Kojou.

"I can" asked Reina.

"But...Reina,you blood"said Kojou.

"I want to save his life,Kojou-kun...hebis my son...my blood too! urged Reina to her father.

"Honey...it okay if Reina want to transferbher blood to her son".said Yukina.

"Okay,Reina...where your blood"said Kojou.Reina then transfer her blood to her son.

At night,Ryuujo was placed in a ward with

Reina beside on him.She sleep in his hand with grasping tighly.

Suddenly,Ryuujo woke up from his conscious.He say in his heart.

"Why she sleep on my hand?"..


	12. Chapter 12 : Happy Ending

Ryuujo then slowly lifting his hand from Reina.and then slowly moving away from her.

Ryuujo raise his body, but till someone graap his hand.

"Huh" shocked Ryuujo and he tilt his head,it was Reina was triggered from slept.

She then tell "Honey, is that you?".

Ryuujo then run but Reina grasp his hand tightly.

"Let me go" shouted Ryuujo.

"No I don't want let you go ,honey...please give me a chance to take care for you..it was right why your grandfather kidnap you is evading more destruction yoi has made"said Reina.

"But"said Ryuujo.Reina then holding two of her hand and said.

"It was clear what have you done in this island...you're uncontrol for right now..understand" and say " Ryuujo...stay with me...I'm alone if you're not beside with me...you're a vampire , honey...you just demonstrate you real power".

"But..i want to say who is blood donor"said Ryuujo

"Me...as you mother,I will sacrifice my own life for you ,son."tell Reina with smiling face.

"Thank you"cried Ryuujo.

"Ryuujo...I want to ask you,would you call me 'Mom' okay" said Reina.

"Okay...Mom" said Ryuujo with smile face.

 _Three month later_

Ryuujo and all his family enjoying the annual dinner.All of guest such as Nagisa,Kojou parent's,Mimori and Gajou,Kojou grandmother Hisano,Asagi parent and Moegi,Princess La Folia,Sayaka and other who invited.

Reina want give a suprise for Ryuujo.They close his eye,bring him out the hall.They open his eye, he looking...

"Wow...how you know this is my favourite bike"said Ryuujo.It was Suzuki gsx r150 racing edition.

"Thank ,Mom...I appriciate you.."said Ryuujo.

"Yea...honey,I love you...son."said Reina.

They were enjoy happily..

 _ **THE END...**_


End file.
